


Unforgivable Curse #3 <yandere bokuto x reader>

by mvnstvr



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Beating, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cannibalism, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Triggers, Underage Sex, Yandere, d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvnstvr/pseuds/mvnstvr
Summary: since bokuto kotarou was a kid he developed ungodly obsessions. he was convinced it was normal.his parents told him it was okay to like things a lot, he didn’t think they fully understood what he meant.they didn’t understand when he said he love his sisters so much that no one was allowed near them.they didn’t understand his obsession with his first girlfriend.they didn’t understand why he took so many photos of his best friend, akaashi.they thought it was normal boy behavior, especially for one with overly heightened emotions.they definitely didn’t understand when he came home the first day of his third year and told them how much he wanted to take this first year away forever.they called it puppy love, they said it was adorable even.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i took the title of this book from one of my favorite songs “unforgivable curse #3” by mcafferty. https://open.spotify.com/track/0zQPXkY89Gsrw7ajkbGtB2?si=EHDvqi6MQWuN4-MTbdTEXg

since bokuto kotarou was a kid he developed ungodly obsessions. he was convinced it was normal. 

his parents told him it was okay to like things a lot, he didn’t think they fully understood what he meant. 

they didn’t understand when he said he love his sisters so much that no one was allowed near them. 

they didn’t understand his obsession with his first girlfriend.

they didn’t understand why he took so many photos of his best friend, akaashi. 

they thought it was normal boy behavior, especially for one with overly heightened emotions. 

they definitely didn’t understand

came home the first day of his third year and told them how much he wanted to take this first year away forever.

they called it puppy love, they said it was adorable even. 

_________  
  


“bokuto-san.” akaashi said and tapped him on the shoulder, he noticed how he’d been staring at one of the first years. 

“bokuto-san.” he sighed and tapped the captain on the shoulder, “we need to go to practice. coach will kill you if you’re late again.” 

“akaashi.” bokuto turned and looked at him with an awestruck look, “i need to know her.” 


	2. creep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi knew something wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n/a

akaashi kne something was up. bokuto had been a lot more spacey than usual. 

though he was still hyperactive as ever, he noticed his mind seemed to constantly be somewhere else’s. 

he knew it had something to go with the first year bokuto was persistent on sit near at lunch. 

_________

you woke up from school that day slightly hung over, your mom had left out her half empty liquor bottle. 

you knew she wouldn’t notice if it was gone, and if she did you could easily convince her she’d drank it herself. 

you threw on your way to short skirt- you’d tried wearing a longer one but that creepy coach had told you it was against dress code. you added a black turtleneck under your button up shirt and opted out of your tie and blazer, you’d just lie and say it was in the wash. 

you didn’t like the school outfit, far too boring for your taste. 

you grabbed you phone, earbuds and bag and head out the door, you’d just buy you a donut on your way to school. 

you weren’t in the mood for putting up with your mother this morning. 

___________

“NO ! i swear! it looked just like me !” bokuto was in the middle of telling his team how he’d seen an owl perched outside his bedroom window last night, just watching him. 

they of course didn’t seem to care very much, he always energetic about the most mundane things. 

“bokuto-san.” akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder, “that’s very fascinating, but keep it down. we’re getting glared at.” 

“oh sorry akaashi!” bokuto whisper yelled and smiled at him, his smile slowly dropped when he say you walk through the school gates. 

you’d had your headphones in and umbrella up, you looked like you didn’t give a single fuck. 

he’d say you were most definitely the main character. 

“akaashi.” he said quickly, “i’m gonna go get some food.” and rushed off in your direction. he knew where you were going, you had a comfortable morning routine. 

you’d order you a blueberry donut with a cup of milk and alway ask for an extra bowl, the school had a stay cat you’d kinda adopted. 

he didn’t like blueberry donuts, but he’d always get in line behind you and order the same thing, minus the extra bowl. it made him feel closer to you. 

______

akaashi watched as bokuto ran off towards you, then glanced at the half eaten sandwich he’d left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment ! give me motivation to continue :)


	3. loner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your preferred to be alone.

you preferred to be alone. you didn’t care that people thought you were weird. it was just better this way, you found it impossible to keep a healthy friendship. 

for some reason you just naturally attracted toxic people into your life. 

this it why you were currently very skeptical at the over enthusiastic pep squad leader in front of you, you hadn’t heard of her before, but from what she’d told you she was a third year and thought your style was cool. 

“so me and my friends were wondering if you’d like to come sit with us?” she asked and clapped her hands together in front of her chest. 

“friends and i.” you corrected and took another fry in your mouth. you hadn’t even looked up from your book. 

she forced a laugh, you could tell- you’d done it plenty of times yourself. “you’re funny!” 

god was she faking it.

“what are you reading anyways?” she asked, you could feel her chest brush against your arm.

you finally turned and looked at her, with a slight smirk you answered, “it’s a novel on how to get away with murder.” 

you swore you would see her turn a tad bit paler, “deep.” she smiled and gulped deeply. “i’ll just leave you too it.” 

you wanted as she hurried away you could hear her mutter, “freak.” under her breath. you chuckled. 

once she was bad at her friends you checked your phone for the time, and thought that you’d better head to class before it to late. 

as you passed the girl and her friends you felt someone grab you by your backpack and pull you back. 

“oi ! what the fuck ?” you turned to stand face to face to a very intimidating boy. he towered over you. 

“you think it’s funny to harass my girlfriend?” he was and pushed you by your shoulders. 

you looked past him to see her with her eyebrow cocked and arms folded, “i wasn’t harassing her dickhead.” you shoved him back, it didn’t do much. “i told her what she walked to know.” 

you gasped as you felt a very cold liquid be poured down your shirt. the bitch who’d first appeared you poured her drink down your shirt.

_________

bokuto wasn’t to far from where you sat, he never was far from you when he had the chance to be near you. 

lunch was by far his favorite time on the day! he got to see you, that always put him in the best mood. 

he’d seen the girl come up to you, he knew she wasn’t a good person. she was his first girlfriend, he loved her until she lied to him. 

but he doesn’t like to think about that much. he wasn’t proud of himself for what he did. 

he’d watched the entire interaction and could deny that he admired how you sent her running with her tail her tail between her legs. 

he even watched you check you phone. he knew you leave for class soon, and he of course would make sure you got their safely. 

he even watched the big guy yell at you and the girl pour her drink down your shirt.

they couldn’t help but feel that they’d regret that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to leave kudos and comment! it keeps me motivated to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy ! don’t forget to leave kudos and comment, it give me motivation to continue lol


End file.
